poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-it Ralph/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. Opening/Setting up Ash's Birthday Party (Opening to Litwick's Arcade with Pooh and his friends putting up decorations, setting up the table, making the birthday cake and putting presents on the table too.) * Tigger: '''Oh boy! Ash is going to be surprised about the birthday party we've set up for him. * '''Tommy: '''Yeah, I can't believe he's turning 11. He's growing up. * '''Daphne Blake: '''It's so nice of Mr. Litwak to have his arcade as the place for Ash's 11th birthday. * '''Billy Cranston: '''He's also gonna love these gift wrapped boxes with items inside from colorful paper and the the special day when he was born pastry with toppings. * '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Translation, please. * '''Aisha Campbell: '''He means Ash is going to love the presents, and the birthday cake we made for him. * '''Kimberly Ann Hart: '''Oh. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Well, the arcade is a little color clashing, but I can't wait to see the look on Ash's face when he be so surprised about his birthday party we made for him. * '''Fred Jones: Yeah. Surprise Ash! * Scooby-Doo: '''Ash? Surprise? Where, Where? * '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry, Scooby. False alarm. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Oh. * '''Fred Jones: '''Hang in there big guy. We're tired to wait too, but don't worry, Ash and Pikachu will be here in no time. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like I can't wait to eat that birthday cake that Ash's mom made. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me too, Raggy. * '''Ed: '''Me three. (Ed, Shaggy and Scooby tried to get a taste with their fingers, but Velma slapped their hands) * '''Velma Dinkley: Don't touch the cake! It's for later, you three. * Shaggy Rogers: '''Oops, like sorry. But we just can't wait any longer. * '''Rabbit: Come on Guys, lets just finished decorating before Mrs. Ketchum and Pooh get here with Ash. * Fred Jones: Rabbit is right. We need to finish this before he gets here. So let's move. *'Pizza Delivery Guy': (arrives at the arcade) Did someone order six large pizzas? Two with mushrooms, two with pepperoni, and two with extra cheese. *'Brock': Oh, we did sir. It's for the party. *'Pizza Delivery Guy': That'll be $32.50, please. *'Brock': (takes out his wallet and gives him a 20, a 10, two ones and two quarters) Here you go. Keep the change. *'Pizza Delivery Guy': Thanks. Have a nice party. *'Brock': Okay, guys the pizzas are here. *'Shaggy Rogers': Pizzas? Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! *'Ed: '''Yum. (Ed, Shaggy and Scooby try to eat the pizzas but Velma slapped them again) *'Velma Dinkley': Ah, ah, ah. (Ed, Shaggy and Scooby sulk; The villains are watching) * '''Lord Zedd:' Well, isn't that touching? Those pathetic Power brats and their friends are planning a birthday party for their best friend, Ash Ketchum. * Squatt: A party? I love parties! * Rita Repulsa: (laughs) A birthday? We must make a present. * Finster: Oh, Yes. I have just the present in mind for Good old Ash. We are going to suck him and his friends into the Fix-it Felix game in the arcade, for good and sent a monster in the game too. * Lord Zedd: We'll give them and their friend a surprise they'll wish they could forget. Stuck in a video game and they won't escape. * Rito Revolto: 'Good idea Rita and Ed. *'Goldar: 'That will make the Rangers history. *'Rita Repulsa: 'Yes! (laughs) (Later with Ash and his Pikachu walking) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I can't believe it Pikachu. I am now turning eleven. - Starting the birthday party/Getting sucked into Fix-it Felix (2 hours later at the arcade) * '''Piglet: '''Wow, that took hours to finish. * '''Rocky: '''Man, Ash is going to love the birthday party we've set up for him. * '''Brock: '(Brock looks out the window and sees Ash) Here he comes, everyone. Quick, hide! (They all hide in places to surprise Ash. Pikachu closed Ash's eyes and opens them) * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hello? * '''All: '''SURPRISE!! * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Wow this is great. * '''Pikachu: Pika-pi (hugs Pikachu) * Ash Ketchum: '''Thank you Pikachu too and you guys. * '''Daphne Blake: '''I hope you'll like this birthday cake your mom made. * '''Billy: '''And after blowing out the fire and eating the fine special day pastry and frozen dairy treats we hope you'll like to open the boxes that are gift wrapped. * '''Kimberly: Translation again, Please. * Rocky: '''He means after blowing out the candles on the birthday cake, eating the birthday cake and ice cream and opening Ash's presents. * 'Kimberly: '''Oh. * '''Tigger: '''Let the party begin! (Everyone is eating the birthday cake, ice cream, pizza and playing arcade games and Ash opening his presents) * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Man, what a great birthday. *'Fred Jones: I know right! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Game over, Scoob! I win! *'Ash Ketchum:' Your pretty good at this kind of game, Shaggy. *'Shaggy Rogers:' Thank you, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Let me play that kind of game with Brock. *'Brock:' Sure thing, Ash. *'Ash Ketchum: '''What's it called? *'Brock: Fix it Felix. Introduction/Meeting Wreck-it Ralph (???) Ralph's life/Never being a bad guy - - - - *'''Wreck-It Ralph: I don't wanna be a bad guy anymore. (Bowser spits out fire while the orange ghost turns blue in horror hearing what Ralph said) *'Cyborg:' You can't mess with the program, Ralph! *'M. Bison:' You're not going Turbo, are you? *'Wreck-It Ralph:' ???/Felix's Story of Turbo ??? King Candy arrives/Explaining Sugar Rush out of order Vanellope returns/Ralph destroys Vanellope's Candy Kart/"You really are a bad guy" Arriving back in Fix-It Felix Jr. Game/Ralph finds out Vanellope really is a racer Ralph, Pooh, Ash and the others interrogates Sour Bill/Calhoun finds the Cy-Bug eggs (Sour Bill was sweeping the pieces of Vanellope's Candy Kart into the trash can) *'Wreck-It Ralph:' Hey, cough drop! *'Sour Bill:' Huh? *'Wreck-It Ralph:' Explain something to me? *'Sour Bill:' Uh... (runs off) *'Tigger:' Stop him! *'Wreck-It Ralph:' (catches Sour Bill) What's going on with the candy coated darkness? *'Sour Bill:' Nothing? *'Wreck-It Ralph:' Talk! *'Sour Bill:' No! *'Wreck-It Ralph:' I'll lick you! *'Sour Bill:' You wouldn't! (Ralph licks Sour Bill with a tongue) *'Sour Bill:' Oh, looks like sandpaper! *'Wreck-It Ralph:' *'Sour Bill:' Well, take it to my grave! *'Wreck-It Ralph:' Final Battle Ash getting birthday presents/Ending - - - Winnie the Pooh: Happy Birthday, Ash. Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks, guys. This is the greatest adventure and the best birthday I've ever had. '''Rabbit: And you're our best friend ever, Ash. Wreck It Ralph: '''We also got something for you. '''Ash Ketchum: '''What is it? (Wreck it Ralph gives him a punching bag and gloves) '''Wreck-It Ralph: Happy birthday. Ash Ketchum: ''' Wow thanks. '''Sergeant Calhoun: Tell me something, young man. How old are you? Ash Ketchum: 11 years old. Sergeant Calhoun: 11, huh? Well, you do look like a responsible young man. I've got just the right present for you. - - - Fix-It Felix, Jr.: (gives Ash a small box) Happy birthday, Ash. Ash Ketchum: Thanks. (tears the paper and opens the box to reveal a hammer similar to Felix's) A magic hammer just for me? Fix-It Felix, Jr.: I made it by myself. And it can fix anything it touches just like mine. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Felix. - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes